I Will Love You Forever
by whatever-remains
Summary: What happens after "Everlasting?" Ever and Damen are happily living together and are ready to take that big step: marriage. But when Roman comes along, things turn bad, quickly. How far will Ever go to ensure the happiness of her soul-mate and herself?
1. Chapter 1

"Wake up, sweetheart..."

Damen shook me gently, trying to rouse me. I was disoriented, and then I remembered why I was here. We had been living together for about a month. I didn't want to leave Sabine, I missed her. Although she hadn't quite approved of it, I moved in anyway. I wanted to start spending my life with Damen, even though we hadn't..._you know_...

"It's too early..." I mumbled. I groggily rolled over and looked him in the eyes. He is so sexy when he wakes up early. His hair was disheveled, he had a wild look in his eyes, and the most distracting part was that he was shirtless.

"But I couldn't get to sleep last night. The rain kept me up! Five more minutes..."

He chuckled softly and replied, "But Ever, don't you know what today is?"

I pretended to think about it for a minute, rubbing my chin, thinking, "_Of course I know, it's OUR ANNIVERSARY! Why would I forget the day I MET you?"_ But I decided to have some fun with it.

"Hmm...I don't know, I'm pretty busy today. I need to go buy some things for the house, and of course, it's Sabine's birthday, so I have to buy her a gift. Oh, and the party this weekend, I need to get some decorations, plan the food..."

He looked heartbroken, so I took mercy on him. "Of COURSE I know what day it is. It's our anniversary! Happy two-year anniversary, sweetie," I said as I kissed him.

Damen looked pretty satisfied as we kissed passionately. When we were finished, he held me in his arms and said, "Happy Anniversary, honey. I hope you know that I love you so much. And I know that you have some errands to run today, but I need you to leave the evening free."

"What for?" I questioned suspiciously, raising a brow. But he simply got out of bed and refused to answer. I just sighed. "You know I hate surprises. It's gonna kill me, and I can't even die!" But he just kept his mouth shut, so I ran over and playfully tackled him. We both fell to the ground with an _oomph__. _I rolled over, so I was on top of him. "You can't get away that easily..." I teased, kissing his neck seductively.

"Mmm...maybe you should punish me..."

But then I stood up and ran away, yelling, "I call dibs on first shower!" He just shook his head in laughter and went to get the newspaper.

When I was in the shower, I wondered what his surprise was going to be. _Maybe it's just a date night. We are probably just going to go to a fancy dinner. We never get to do that. It'll be nice, just the two of us. But we don't eat...Maybe we will go to a movie! Yeah, I have been dying to see that new George Clooney one! I bet that's it. And he thinks he can fool me! _

So I dried myself off and put on jeans and a ratty t-shirt. I had a busy day ahead of me. I had to get started on the errands. I don't know why, but Damen had planned a party. It was probably to show Sabine that we were okay living together. I guess if Munoz was there, it wouldn't be so hard on her. It was a barbecue, so we could use the kitchen for once in our lives. But since it was Monday, I had plenty of time to plan and set up the party. And since we graduated, I decided that I wasn't going to get a job. We could just manifest the money.

I went downstairs, where Damen was reading the morning paper.

Anything good?" I asked him.

"Not really," he answered. "I just need something to do."

"Okay, well I'm going to go get some food and supplies for the party. I will be back in about 2 hours. I love you."

"Love you too," Damen replied. I bent down, and met his lips with mine. Even today, his kisses can leave me breathless. I returned the kiss with great enthusiasm, and soon I broke apart, breathing heavily. I waved goodbye to my one true love, and left the house. I climbed into my Miata, I kept wondering what Damen had planned for us tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so let me tell you a bit about this...This is my very first Fan Fiction, so I am still a little bit confused about how to work it and all. IF YOU READ THIS, PLEASE REVIEW! I like feedback, even if it's bad! I can take criticism really well! So, please Please PLEASE review! It would really help me a lot! I plan to do a bunch of chapters, so if you have some ideas, PM me! I like them; I am not very creative...**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

Since I knew that the errands wouldn't get dine themselves, I decided to start. IT would be a long day of anxiety ahead of me; just thinking about the "big mystery" frustrated me.

I stopped at Target to buy Sabine a gift. I bought her a new pair of silver pumps and that new CD by Coldplay. That was her favorite band. I knew she would be thrilled! After that, I went to the party store. The party is supposed to be formal, but I still wanted some scented candles to wash out the empty smell in our house. _"Our house..."_ I thought. _"That sounds nice."_ I began to daydream.

"M'am...M'am...were you planning to buy that?"

"What? Oh, sorry. Yeah, I think so."

"Okay, I can help you over here." I walked over to where the lady pointed.

I checked out my candles, and picked up some food from Kroger. I knew that Damen wanted to cook the food, I so got some essential ingredients. After that I went home, saving the furniture shopping for another day. I pulled into the driveway and went inside.

"I'm home!" I called out. There was no answer... "Damen, are you home? DAMEN! Ugh, where did he go?"

I set the bags down on the kitchen counter. Then I saw a note. It read,

"Hey sweetie. I went out to run some errands myself. I will be back at around 7 to pick you up for dinner. Dress formally; it's a nice restaurant. Until tonight, my love...

-Damen"

7:00. I had 7 hours to get ready. I wondered what he was up to. But I had to get myself ready. So I took another shower, painted my nails, did my hair and dressed in a purple evening dress that draped around my hips. I threw on some strappy heels with a pearl necklace and hurried downstairs. It was still 6:30, so I had half an hour to kill. I plopped down on the couch and turned on some chick flick, when the doorbell rang.

"_That's odd...Damen doesn't usually ring the doorbell, this is his house. Are we expecting someone? If so, I think he would have told me...Then, who is it?"_

I threw the door open and gasped in disbelief.


	3. Chapter 3

I looked over to where he stood. He was dressed in jeans and a tee with a pair of black Chucks. He leaned against the doorframe with the smirk he had permanently etched into his face, or so it seemed to me. His snarky look brought back some not-so-good memories.

"Roman! What the hell are you doing here? I didn't think you knew where we lived!" I spat at him. Leave it to Roman to ruin a special night for Damen and me. But I was pissed, and I had every right to be. Why did he always show up when I didn't want him to?

"Well, I was in the neighborhood and decided to drop in. How are you, darlin'? How's your life with Damen? Is it everything you thought it would be? No second thoughts?"

"No, I am completely happy here with Damen; now if you'll excuse me, I have a romantic dinner to get ready for. Please leave."

"No, no, and I need to have a little chat first." He let himself in and made his way to the living room. I slammed the door and followed to where he had plopped himself down on the couch. He patted his hand next to him. I wouldn't have gone over to where he was, but my heels were killing me, so I sat at the very end of the couch. He shrugged and started talking again.

"So Ever, the reason I'm here is that I need to confess something. Don't overreact, I just need to be frank with you. Remember when I said that I didn't want a virgin?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I changed my mind. I've been doing a lot of thinking Ever. I've been meditating and trying to find out where my subconscious focus is. And I realized that it lies with you. I want to love you and be loved by you. So I came over here to get you to come home with me and leave Damen behind. So, how about it? Wanna ditch prettyboy and have a real life with me?"

My mouth was hanging open and my eyes were as big as saucers. Was he high? Drunk? Sleepwalking? It was probably one of those, but I didn't have time to worry about that. I needed to set the record straight and tell him who was boss. Tell him that I didn't and would never want him. I would always be with Damen and that nothing he would say could change my mind. But other than disbelief, I was angry. How dare he! I wanted to smack the crap out of him! Roman comes up uninvited, unexpected on a special night to both of us, and asks me if I could be his. The nerve!

As I was thinking of what to say, he moved closer to me. I didn't even notice it until he touched his hand to my leg. And not just on my leg, up my leg. Like, really high up my leg. So high, Damen wouldn't go up there until we were married, that's how high he was. I instantly jerked up and leaped off the couch.

"Now you listen to me, you bastard. I love Damen, and nothing you can do will change that. So, why don't you leave and get someone else to be your whore, because never in a million years would I be with you. Never. Now, I seriously recommend that you get out before I kill you and bury you in the backyard."

"But baby, I-"

"_Get...out..._"

He didn't need to be told a third time. I didn't think it would work until he started walking out the door. Before he left, he turned to me and said, "Okay Ever. You win, for now. Just so you know, I'm not giving up. I want you. I will have you. You will be mine. Just a little heads up."

I turned to rip his miserable throat out, but by then he was already gone. I got so mad; I ran to the kitchen and slammed my fists on the counter. That ignorant son of a bitch! I calmed myself down so that I could forget he even came and enjoy the night with Damen. I could do that. Just then, I heard the garage door opening. My palms got sweaty and my heart pounded in my chest. It was time.


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY GUYS! I DID NOT DROP OFF OF THE FACE OF THE PLANET LIKE YOU THINK I DID! My grandma passed away, and it's been really hard. In addition to that, I have SOO much homework. School's a bitch.**  
><strong>So, I hope you liked the last chapter, but as I am not a genius that knows every single thought that runs through you head (DARN IT!), I don't know what you thought of it. So, if you are reading this, go straight to the bottom of this page and review! I LIKE REVIEWS! AND IDEAS! THEY ARE ALWAYS WELCOME!<strong>

**So, yes, here is CHAPTER 4! I know what you are thinking..."It's about TIME, yo! I've been dying here!" Yeah, yeah yeah...I know...**

**I also do not own anything from the Immortals Series by Alyson Noel, aka, the most AWESOME-EST AUTHOR EVER!**

I stood in the living room with my fists clenched together breathing in and out trying not to flip out. His car door slammed, and my heart pounded in my chest. I pulled myself together, relaxed my fists and slowed my breathing just as he walked into the door. But as soon as he did, my breathing sped right back up. I couldn't stop staring.

He was so...delicious. I don't know any other way to say it. His smooth brown hair was slicked back a la Jack Dawson in Titanic, and his suit looked like something out of a James Bond movie. Damen's face was soft with a small smile on it, his eyes glistening like an ocean on a calm night. I could've melted right then and there. I wanted to.

"Wow, you look...I really don't, I don't know what to say, " I stuttered.

"I don't compare to you. Ever, I have never seen you like this." Damen walked over to me and put his arms around my waist. I slid my hands onto his neck and rested my head on his chest. "You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen on this earth. So gorgeous."

I giggled and took my head off of his chest to look him in the eyes. He looked serious. I actually just guessed he was, because as soon as I did he kissed me. It was a tender, gentle kiss, like he was afraid I would shatter. I broke it apart, laughing. "Come on, let's go, macho man." He laughed and took my hand. We jumped into his car and he sped off.

"So, Ever, did you get all your errands finished?"

"Yeah, I got Sabine her birthday present and some candles and food for Saturday. What about you? What did you get?" I questioned slyly.

"Oh, you will find out later. Were here."

Damn, he drives fast! I looked at the building up in front of us and gasped.

"La Cafe de Elegance! I've always wanted to go here! Damen, how did you know? Oh, my gosh, this is fantastic! I'm so excited! Thank you, Damen, thank you!" I threw my arms around his neck and he curled his arms around my waist. He rocked me back and forth gently until he pulled away and said, "Okay, let's go eat."

La Cafe de Elegance is a great place a little like the Cheesecake Factory, but way more fancy and formal. The food there is to die for, not that I would eat any. I giggled and jumped up and down like a little kid in Toys 'R Us. I snatched Damen's hand and ran into the restaurant.

The atmosphere was calm and soothing. It had wood walls, like a log cabin. The chairs were little round circular ottomans with a short table in the middle. The tables were topped with small lavender candles which gave the restaurant a homey smell. It was a small restaurant, but you had to make reservations weeks before. Damen checked in and we were immediately seated in a lonely corner of the restaurant.

"Wow, I can't believe we're here! I have always wanted to come here!"

"Anything for you, Ever. Anything." Damen smiled a smile that melted my heart. I leaned in for a kiss. He met it with enthusiasm. We pulled away, laughing from giddiness.

Damen and I chatted about random things for about an hour. When the crowded restaurant started to thin, Damen took my hand.

"Ever, the reason I brought you here tonight is not entirely because of our anniversary. I wanted to tell you something."

"Okay, go ahead." He paused for a minute. "Are you okay, Damen? Is something wrong?"

"No, not at all. I just wanted to say... I love you. Ever, I would never want to be without you. When you went into the Shadowland, I was desolate. I felt alone. To be honest, I didn't know what I would do if you didn't come back. So, I guess the whole reason I brought you here was..." he got up from the table and knelt in front of me with a small box. "Ever, my sweetest darling. My love, my life...will you marry me?"

I felt my hands rush up to my face to hide my mouth, opened from shock. Tears in my eyes threatened to overflow. What was I doing? Why was I acting so silly? "Say yes, you idiot, SAY YES!" I thought.

"Damen..." I whispered. I couldn't talk, I was so surprised. "Yes, I will marry you! Yes!" I giggled. He laughed and stood up, opening the ring box. It was silver with a small diamonds on the band, leading up to a diamond the size of a bead. He placed it on my left ring finger. We both smiled at each other, while he picked me up and twirled me around. Damen and I laughed and twirled, like two idiots in love. I didn't care who saw us, I was the happiest person on Earth! I could be with Damen forever. No more people staring at us, no more Sabine worrying about us, we could be one person, one life, one love. Finally together.


	5. Author's Note

Hello everyone! I am still alive! Thanks to GothGirlDiesssss , Ever and Jude 4ever, brixxibear, Amie, and vampireangelxx for reviewing this story! I appreciate it SO MUCH! I LOVE ALL OF YOU! I love all of my fans and reviewers. I greatly appreciate all you input and opinions. Rock on!

Okay everyone, here's what is going on. I am so stressed out about exams and Christmas and work, so I will be taking a break from writing this for a while. I am also getting frustrated with this because I have almost no ideas. I will write a couple more chapters and then see where it goes from there. It will just take me a while. If I get a laptop for Christmas, then I will probably write more. Keep your fingers crossed!

If you really like my writing, I am probably going to be making teeny-weeny one-shots about "Wicked" or "The Phantom of the Opera" or "Jane Eyre." So if you like my writings, please read those stories.

So, for now, Hasta la Vista!

Love you!

~FlorenceAndTheMachineFan


	6. Chapter 6

The next few days were a blur. I was getting ready for the party on Saturday, but one things for sure, a smile never left my face. I was just so happy, all the time. Was this what it was like when you married you soulmate? I was sure.

The day of the party came, and I was finishing up the decorations when Damen walked over and said, "Ever, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." I walked over to the loveseat, pulling him along and settling down cuddled into his side. "What's up?"

"Ever, do you know the reason for me throwing this party?"

"Yes," I nodded. "Or at least, I think so. Was it to show Sabine and Munoz that we were being responsible? Is that right?"

"Partially. I also wanted to tell them that we are getting married."

I paused. I hadn't even thought about that. I supposed we had to tell her eventually. Well, we at least had to get it over with.

"Okay. We can do that. But, give me some sort of sign when we are going to spit it out. I don't want to be taken by surprise."

"Okay. That being said, should we invite Miles too? I think he should know."

"Oh, yeah. I think we should save it for another day. Take him out by himself and tell him. That would make it kind of special for him ."

Damen nodded his head in agreement. "That sounds good. Does tomorrow work?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. I'll call him." I kissed his forehead and got up. I made my way toward the kitchen thinking about what I wanted to say. Should I beat around the bush, or just spit it out? I decided to do a little of both. I was still panicking when he picked up the phone.

"Hello?"  
>"Hey, Miles. It's me, Ever."<br>"Ever! Jesus Christ, how are you? I haven't talked to you in a while!"  
>"I'm fine. I just wanted to know if you wanted to come over to our house tomorrow."<br>"Sure! Does three o'clock sound okay?"  
>"Perfect."<br>"Wait," there was a pause on the phone. _Oh, Jesus, he knows! How does he know? Did Damen tell him? Oh, god, Miles is going to MURDER me! _"Since when has it been YOUR house? As in, you and Damen's house? Is something going on?"  
>"Uh, I will fill you in tomorrow. Okay?"<br>"Okay. See you then!"  
>"Bye, Miles."<br>"See you!"

I hung up the phone just as the doorbell rang. Oh, god. It was time.

* * *

><p>Okay, so here is the next Chapter. Y'all are lucky that I did this one, I have exams this week. I am freaking out, big-time.<p>

By the way...are any of you "Phantom of the Opera" fans? I can't believe "Love Never Dies" is coming out on DVD soon! I am sooo PUMPED! *does a little victory dance*

Okay, now that you have read this part, Simon Says...review this story!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm still alive! I know, I know, I have no excuse for how long I was gone. It was terrible and not fair to all my lovely readers and reviewers. But my mom underwent shoulder surgery and she relied on me quite a bit. She went back to work today, so now I have more time to write! I hope to never to have that long of a break again. Oh well. Also, I'm trying to improve my writing. Can you tell? Okay, I won't keep you any longer. BACK TO THE STORY!**

_"Uh, I will fill you in tomorrow. Okay?"  
>"Okay. See you then!"<br>"Bye, Miles."  
>"See you!"<em>

_I hung up the phone just as the doorbell rang. Oh, god. It was time._

I shuffled toward the door to the beat of my pounding heart. Millions of thoughts and worries were racing through my mind at that moment. I was barely aware of Damen beside me, urging me and pushing me gently to move faster. The doorbell rang again, impatiently, and it was like the exploding of my heart. I ran the rest of the way and threw the door open to my sweet aunt and her smiling fiance.

"Ever!" exclaimed Mr. Munoz as he wrapped me in a big bear hug. "How's my favorite former student? And Damen! It's great to see you!" They both shook hands in a friendly way as I glanced at Sabine. She looked at me and her face broke into a huge grin. I unwound myself from my former teachers' arms and headed to my guardian. We both giggled like little children and hugged.

"Oh, Ever. I've missed you! The house is so empty when you're not there."  
>"Aw, you have Munoz to keep you company!" I snickered and elbowed her ribs as she blushed. "Oh, I'm only joking. I miss you too. Please, come on in and sit down!" I kept my arm around Sabine's shoulders as I pushed Damen and Munoz to our beige leather couch. They both submerged into the cushions and Damen and I curled up on the loveseat. Munoz put his arm around the back of the couch as Sabine nestled her head into his side. It was the picture of the happiest couple. Anybody could walk by and see that they were in love.<p>

After about an hour of catching up with each other, Sabine looked at me and said, "Ever, as you know, Munoz and I are getting married. And...well...I'd like you to be the Maid of Honor at our wedding, if you'd like."

I gaped at her with my mouth open and my eyes tearing up. I had never been asked to be in anyone's wedding. This was such a huge honor! "Of course! Are you nuts? I would love to be in it!"  
>I got up and hugged her, with tears in both our eyes. After that, we chatted about her wedding details.<p>

"So, when do you think the wedding will be?" Damen asked.  
>"Well, it's September now, so we're shooting for April or May." Mr. Munoz replied. "It really depends on if we can get everything together before then."<p>

Damen offered Sabine and Munoz some drinks. I went into the kitchen to help him while they waited in the kitchen. As Damen pulled down some glasses, he whispered, "Ever, I think it's time we tell them. I can't hold it in much longer."

My hands flew to my face. Shit. Was it time? Oh, God now I'm nervous. What will they think? Will they object? I wearily said back, " Damen, I...I don't think I can do it. Will you say it?" I glanced at him through my hands, ashamed. He nodded and poured some wine in the glasses and some elixir in ours. I grabbed the elixir while he grabbed the wine and calmly waltzed back into the living room. He handed them their drinks while I sank back into the cushions. Damen sat down next to me and grabbed my hand. He took a deep breath and said:

"Well, Ever and I have a bit of exciting news. We...well...Ever and I are going to be married."

**I know, it's short. Don't everyone shoot me at once! Since I'm trying to make my writing better, it might take a while to get more words in. I hope everyone enjoys this. Please review, it makes my day! **

**Love to you all!**

**~ Lynn**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay. I know. Please, slap me with a brick. I am a horrible person. I haven't updated in months, and I'm sorry. You wonderful people that read this story deserve more. I'm trying, I really am. I'm so sorry! I tried my best to make this one SUPER LONG...I will try really hard! Back to the story!**

They just stared at me. Shock was in their eyes and on their faces. I stole a glance at Damen, and he was looking at me. _"Was this a bad idea?_" He thought to me.

_"This might have not been the best time, but we had to do it eventually."_ He nodded in agreement and held me a little tighter in encouragement. We both looked back to the couch that held my two closest family members. Sabine stared at me through her slitted eyes. God, I saw her do that once when I watched one of her cases from the courtroom. Some real stuff was about to go down. Munoz just still looked shocked.

"Ever, I don't want you to rush things. For gosh sakes, you two are only 18! You know, 50% of marriages end in divorce and I would hate for the both of you to - "

Wait a second...what? Does she not believe in us? "Sabine, we are very happy together. We are never going to be separated. I wish there was some way to show you that we will always be together. I'm not making a mistake." I glanced toward Damen and he smiled, surprisingly, with tears in his eyes. "I know what I'm getting myself into."

"Ever, you don't have to rush just because you're pregnant." Where the hell did THAT come from?

_"Sabine!_ I'm not...I mean...there's no way..." I stammered. God, this was so embarassing. I could hardly make out a sentence."Do I look pregnant?" We all eyed my stomach region while I grabbed the soft fabric at my dress with shaky, sweaty hands. _"Damen, I'm pretty sure we haven't had sex, have we? I mean, I'm fairly sure I would remember something as important as that."_ I though, looking into his eyes. The first detectable sign of emotion in his eyes was hurt. Damen was hurt that at the thought I would had forgotten. He shook his head no, and I breathed out in relief. _"Sorry, I was just being happens to girls every month, whether we've made love or not. Don't sweat it." _I grabbed his hand in both of mine. "_I'm sorry if I've offended you."_

_"We'll talk about this later, Ever. I need to say something now, they're looking at us funny." _He lifted our entwined hands to stroke my cheek before turning his head and saying, "Mr. Munoz, Sabine, we really do want to get married. And even if you didn't approve, we would still do it. We just wanted to tell you, and if you do approve, we will save you a seat at our wedding." Damen said, quite bravely. I smiled widely at him and leaned my head in to touch his face. _"Thank you"_ I thought to him. We stayed that way until we heard a masculine throat clearing. I guess Munoz was going to have his say.

"I think that the best thing for a young adult to do is to go their own way for a time, which you already have done. I say if you two can stand living together and are really sure that it's what you want, you have my blessing." Sabine looked like she was going to spit fire. Munoz must have seen that, because he leaned over to her with a stern face. "Sabine, you have raised a teriffic young girl. She is 18 and a legal adult. She may do as she pleases and there is nothing you can do about it." That sent her over the edge.

"No, she is still a stupid girl, she still doesn't know what she wants!" With that, she stormed out and slammed the front door.

Munoz stood up and rushed over to us. "I'm so happy that you're both getting married, but now I have to get my fiancee." He kissed my head and nodded at Damen. "I will try to talk to her. I'm sorry that all your dinner will go to waste. I will call you tomorrow." While he was talking, he walked toward the door. As he opened it, he shouted back, "I'm so sorry," and closed it.

After I heard the door slam, I put my face in my hands. "Oh, god. This is my fault. We should have waited..."

"No, baby, no..." Damen said, lifting me into his lap. I put my head on his shoulder with my arms around his neck. He nestled his head on my hair and kissed my head soothingly. He made smooth circles on my back with his hands. "She was just surprised. Nobody could have predicted this. And it's okay, we can convince her. It's okay." He lifted my head with his fingers and wiped my tears away.

"I know, I just really want her to be at the wedding. She did so much for me these past years, and I just want to make it up to her."

"I know, baby...I know." He picked me up and carried me upstairs. He laid me on the bed and slid next to me. His arms snaked around my waist and I felt his breath in my hair. I wriggled around and buried my face in his chest. I knew Damen didn't understand what I felt, but he still ached for me. We held onto each other and didn't let go. And in that single moment, I knew I never would.

Well, what did you think? Please, I am begging you, review. They give me inspiration to write!

Love,

~ Lynn


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey, guys! I'm updating again!**

**So, anyway, I am begging you on my knees, please review! I promise a lot more action will happen in the next couple of chapters….all in due time…. I have been doing a lot of fillers….By the way, I think I'm going to keep track of how many words I've written per chapter and try to go over the record every time…what do you think? **

"**Buckle your seatbelts kids, because you're about to get a tall glass of 'this is how it is.'" –Cooper Anderson, from last week's Glee, if you didn't know. **

* * *

><p>When the warm sunlight hit my face, I knew it was time to get up for the day. I didn't sleep well due to the fact that I was still upset. But God bless Damen, he held me the entire night, whispering comforts into my ear and letting me cry into his muscular chest. We fell asleep in each other's arms. We didn't get up that night, not even to change.<p>

I groaned and stretched my arms. Damen shifted, still fast asleep. Carefully, I untangled myself from his arms and went to make breakfast and clean up from last night. I kissed his forehead and slipped downstairs. Nothing was really messy per se; only the food was left uneaten and the table still set. I went to the kitchen and made scrambled eggs, Damen's favorite. Recently, we had tried to eat regular food to appear more human-like. Although Damen didn't like it much, I overruled him. It couldn't hurt us.

My thoughts got so lost in Sabine's tantrum; I didn't hear Damen come up behind me. His arms snaked around my waist. "Eggs? What's the occasion?"

"There isn't one. I know they're your favorite, so I decided to make you some. Is that okay?" I questioned.

"Perfectly fine." He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to my neck. "Are you okay?"

"I guess. I mean, I'm still upset, but she doesn't have a say in what I do. Sabine's not going to bring down my happiness. If she doesn't like it, too bad. I'm not going to dwell on this." I lifted up the pan of eggs and scraped some onto two plates. "It's not my problem." I turned around and faced Damen. He had a big smile on his face, his eyes shining like the stars.

"I'm so glad that you're going to be the bigger person about this. I'm proud of you." He cupped his hands around my face, his thumb stroking my cheek. "I love you."

All my worries vanished as soon as his sentence ended. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. His soft lips surrounded mine; his hot breath on my face. It made me want to stop time and live in this moment forever.

We broke apart and took our regular seats at the small table. As we ate our breakfast, Damen cleared his throat and said, "Ever, I think we need to talk."

I froze. What on earth could he possibly want to tell me? Oh, god. Does he me to move out? Does he want to call the marriage off? Or worse...did he find out about Roman coming here? "Umm...okay. What about?"

"Do you remember yesterday, when Sabine thought you were pregnant?" I nodded my head yes. "Well, I was thinking...what if...what if you were pregnant?"

What? Did he want to have a baby with me? "I'm not following."

He started up again, "Well, what's your opinion on families? Do you want to have kids someday?"

"Well, I hadn't really thought about it, but...I-I guess I do. Do you?" I somehow managed to stutter out. When it came to sex, pregnancy, and kids, I get nervous. I'm actually comfortable avoiding those topics at all cost.

He took my hand. "Ever, I want nothing more than to create life with you. But the thing is, I'm not sure if people like us can become pregnant." It was true, I guess. "Is there a way that I could become pregnant?" I asked him, quite uncomfortably. "I mean...I haven't had my period in...well...quite a while." I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. Sex might be uncomfortable to talk about, but periods were beyond the realm of comfortable. "Is there a way so I can...I don't know... start up so that we can have a baby?"

Damen stood up and knelt next to me. "I don't know, Ever. But I will find a way for us, I promise you that."

I knew he would. Damen would go to the ends of the earth to do something for me. He is so dedicated; I wish I could be that way for him. Of course, I love him with all my being, but I wish that I could do something like that for him. If I could have a baby for him, I would do it in an instant. My mind is made up...

I WILL have a baby for Damen. No matter what it takes.

* * *

><p><strong>Ehh, I know...kinda weird... I just wish I had planned things out a little better...<strong>

**Anyway, big big BIG news for y'all...Next I will be writing a story about "Inception"! Ta-da! I'm really excited, I saw "Inception" for the first time on Saturday and fell in LOVE with it (but mostly with Leo DiCaprio...you know how that is...). So I have planned it all out, and it will be up when I finish with this one (I don't know when yet). Here's a teeny-tiny synopsis of it...**

**Ariadne is living with her boyfriend, 5 years after her first Inception gig. But when he turns abusive, the only person she can run to... is Cobb.**

**It will be an Ariadne/Cobb story, so DEAL WITH IT.**

**Until next time, over and out.**

**~ Lynn**

**741 words**


	10. Chapter 10

Lunch with Miles is not going to be easy. He has stuck with me through everything. He's basically my best friend, but I don't think I can handle another case like Sabine's. The only thing I can hope for is for him to approve. And that is my biggest wish for today.

Cleaning the house took my mind off of things, even though it was already clean from yesterday. I just needed to heat up the food and set the table. Really, it only took about 5 minutes, but the hardest part was deciding what to wear. Miles is quite obsessed with the way I keep myself these days. I decided on a white dress that is modest but fashionable paired with the horse bracelet Damen gave me when we went to the races.

When the doorbell rang, I hopped to the door and opened it wide. Miles looked dashing in a casual shirt and a pair of nice jeans. "Ever! You look fabulous!" He leaned toward me and kissed my cheek. "Thanks, so do you! Come on in!" He stepped through the door and whistled. "Jesus Ever, this house is _kickin' _! I bet you throw some mean parties here! Oh, wait, I forgot who I was talking to." Miles grinned and moved me aside and headed to Damen who grasped him in a friendly hug. "Good to see you, buddy."

"It's always a pleasure, Miles. Thanks for coming."  
>"You know I wouldn't skip a chance to come hang with my two best buds!" Miles sat down on our couch as we assumed our position on the loveseat.<p>

Chatting with Miles was always effortless. Whatever comes up, we just talk about, no awkwardness and no questioning. It's a very nice thing; to be able to share everything with someone. It's relieving.

When a sudden pause came in the conversation, I suggested that we all go to the kitchen for lunch. Everybody agreed, and we made our way to the table. Miles sat down while Damen and I went to get the food. I'm ready, I thought to Damen. He nodded and lifted the bowl with the pasta in it. I grabbed the tomato sauce and garlic bread. We brought them to the table and Damen sat down. "Oops, I forgot the salad. I'll be right back." I barged into the kitchen and prepared myself, taking a couple of deep breaths. Snatching the salad bowl, I hurried back to the table before I lost my courage and made a run for it.

After we all finished eating and a pause came to the conversation, I reached towards Damen and clasped his hand. He nodded and said, "Miles, we asked you to lunch today because we wanted to tell you something."

Miles looked me up and down. "Um...okay." He chewed his lower lip worriedly. "What is it?"

I glanced up at him and smiled. "We're getting married."

"Oh my GOD!" He stood up and danced around the table to hug us. "I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" Miles grabbed us both into a bear hug. "Oh, my gosh! Congratulations, you guys!"  
>"Thanks! Miles, you've been there for me since freshman year, and I'm so excited that you get to be..."<p>

"...my best man." Damen finished. What? When did he decide that?

"Oh. My. God!" Miles exclaimed. "I would be honored to be your best man!" We all gathered in another hug. "So, what colors are you thinking about?"

"Oh, geez Miles, I don't really know yet."

"Well, I'll help you with that." He grabbed my hand firmly and dragged me to the couch. We sat down and discussed wedding details for the rest of the evening.

At around 9 o'clock, he started yawning. "Go home, Miles. We will be here tomorrow, I promise." He stood and hugged me. "I'm really happy for you Ever." I hugged him back tightly. "Thanks for all these wonderful years, Miles. You're my best friend."

"Love you, Ever." He stepped away and shook hands with Damen. I linked my arm with his and we walked Miles to the door together. As Miles made his way to his car, I leaned my head on Damen's shoulder, exhausted. We waved together as Miles drove away.

I shut the door and turned to Damen. "That was really nice. About how you made Miles your best man. That meant a lot to him."

He shook his head. "I didn't do it for his sake. I really like Miles. He's my first real friend. I used to never keep friends. I figured that was easier. But now that I have one...I can't believe what I missed out on. But then again, I never had a soul mate." He gathered me into his strong arms as I tucked my head into his shoulder. We stood there for a while, just rocking back and forth.

"I love you." I said. He lifted his shining eyes and gently pressed his lips to mine.

"I will love you forever."

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter closer to the end! At this rate, the last chapter will be the 15th. There might be more, there might be less. Anyway, review my pretties!<strong>

**~ Lynn**

**872 words  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping and an empty bed. Stretching, I hauled myself off the bed and changed my elegant dress into pajamas- a cami and sleep shorts. Well, I thought, I had better start cleaning up from last night.

Skipping down the stairs, I smiled to myself. My whole life just seemed to come into balance. I was going to marry the man of my dreams who my friend approved of. So what if Sabine didn't like it? It wasn't her life.

As I scrubbed some dishes, I heard a thump. I figured it was just Damen, that he had dropped something in his study somewhere.

"Did you break something?" I shouted up toward the noise. But he didn't respond. I called out his name; there was no answer. _That's odd_, I thought to myself. He usually answered me when I called him. But I just ignored it and went back to washing the dishes in the soapy water.

I passed the time by thinking about the wedding. Of course I would have to collaborate with Miles, but my mind was full of colors, flowers and dresses. There was also the situation of the date. I had always dreamed of a spring wedding. Possibly April, or-

Suddenly, a hand slapped over my mouth and an arm slithered around my waist. "Shhh," the voice said. "I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I have to." The person picked me up and dragged me out the front door.

Do not think for a moment that I didn't put up a fight. I kicked, scratched, punched, and bit worth everything. I did escape for a few seconds, but my attacker tackled me into the glass table and my vision went black. I never did get a view of him that day.

* * *

><p>Consciousness came to me in waves. In minutes at first, but when I woke for good, I noticed that my head was in pain. Which was odd, since Immortals heal almost instantly. Why was I feeling pain? I pushed the thought aside and viewed the space I was in. It was a small square room with an antique mahogany bed, a matching dresser and closet, and what I assumed was a bathroom in a door off to the side.<p>

Then, I heard a creak. The door opened and the face of my attacker looked at me directly in the eye.

I should have known.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello avid readers! Thank you so much for being a part of this story with me, I am so thankful for everybody who read, reviewed, and favorited my story! I'm so very thankful for everybody!

Unfortunately, I have lost the passion for this story. It breaks my heart to say this, but I will not be continuing this story. Whoever would like it, you may take the idea and make it into something of your own. Just shoot me a PM so I can read your lovely writing!

Once again, I cannot thank you enough. God bless,

Lynn


End file.
